comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hercules
Incredible Hulk is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Incredible Hercules #115: 19 Mar 2008 Current Issue :Incredible Hercules #116: 16 Apr 2008 Next Issue :Incredible Hercules #117: 21 May 2008 Status Published monthly. Formerly Incredible Hulk, was retitled Incredible Hercules with issue #113 in January 2008, the same month that a new adjectiveless Hulk title premiered. Characters Main Characters *'The Hulk/Bruce Banner' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Incredible Hercules #116 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Incredible Hercules #115 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'House of M: Incredible Hulk' - Collects #83-87. "In the Australian outback, Bruce Banner has found a peace he’s never known among a tribe of Aborigines. But when their safety is threatened by a battle between a sect of AIM and the ruling totalitarian mutant government, the Hulk is forced to intervene in a big way. A House of M tie-in as the aforementioned 'House' discovers that there is one mortal in all the world who can stand against it, and he's drawing an incredible line in the sand, setting a stage for an unprecedented showdown. The Hulk like you’ve never seen him before!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118349 *'Incredible Hulk: Planet Hulk Prelude' - Collects #88-91, plus section of Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe. "Bruce Banner has finally found a semblance of peace. Here, in the isolated interior of Alaska, he hopes to protect the rest of humanity from the Hulk’s never-ending rampage by secluding himself in self-imposed exile. Banner is confident that his plan will work — after all, who would be foolish enough to actually come looking for the Hulk? But when Nick Fury comes calling, you know there’s trouble for someone involved. This story sets up next year’s huge event involving a certain Jade Giant." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119531 *'Incredible Hulk: Planet Hulk' - Collects #92-105, Giant Size Hulk #1 and a story from Amazing Fantasy #15. "Savage alien planet. Oppressed barbarian tribes. Corrupt emperor. Deadly woman warrior. Gladiators and slaves. Battle axes and hand blasters. Monsters and heroes... and the Incredible Hulk! Let the smashing commence!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120122 *'Hulk: WWH – Incredible Herc' - Collects #106-111. "When the Hulk returns to Earth for the senses-shattering events of World War Hulk, we can all guess which puny humans will fight against him. But which of Earth's heroes will fight for the Hulk? Don't miss the shocking revelations as Amadeus Cho, the boy genius who took on Reed Richards on behalf of the Hulk, confronts She-Hulk and Doc Samson — and precipitates a gamma-powered smash-fest in the wilds of Jersey!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512991X - (forthcoming, May 2008) Hardcovers *'Incredible Hulk: Planet Hulk' - Collects #92-105, Giant Size Hulk #1 and a story from Amazing Fantasy #15. "Savage alien planet. Oppressed barbarian tribes. Corrupt emperor. Deadly woman warrior. Gladiators and slaves. Battle axes and hand blasters. Monsters and heroes... and the Incredible Hulk! Let the smashing commence!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122451 *'Incredible Hercules, vol. 1: Against the World' - Collects #112-115 plus Hulk vs. Hercules: When Titans Collide. "In the wake of World War Hulk, the Mighty Avengers are hot on the heels of unrepentant renegades Hercules and Amadeus Cho. Driven into a mindless berserker rage by Ares, Herc has become the critical piece of Cho’s plan to utterly destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. What is Cho’s master plan to wipe out the spy agency… and is he willing to get Herc killed to do it? Guest-starring the Champions of Los Angeles! Yes, seriously." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133127 - (forthcoming, June 2008) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Greg Pak. Created by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. Publishing History First published in 1999 as Hulk, Title changed to Incredible Hulk with issue #12. Previous Incredible Hulk series ran for 6 issues from 1962–1963, and for 374 issues from 1968–1999. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Incredible Hercules #117: 21 May 2008 :Hulk: WWH – Incredible Herc TPB: 21 May 2008 :Incredible Hercules Vol. 1 Premiere HC: 11 Jun 2008 :Incredible Hercules #118: 18 Jun 2008 :Incredible Hercules #119: 16 Jul 2008 News & Features * 21 Mar 2008 - GREEK WEEK Part V: Enter the God Squad! * 20 Mar 2008 - GREEK WEEK Part IV- Pak & Van Lente on Herc's Past & Future * 19 Mar 2008 - GREEK WEEK Part III: Artist Rafa Sandoval * 17 Mar 2008 - GREEK WEEK Part I -Pak & Van Lente talk Hercules' Past * 20 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12624 Drawing on Myth: Pham Talks Incredible Herc] * 26 Nov 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=137496 Herc! Herc! Pak, Van Lente & Pham Talk Incredible Herc] * 02 May 2007 - Looking Back on "Planet Hulk" * 25 Apr 2007 - Pak's Plans for Planet Hulk * 12 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9948 The Return of the (Green) King: Pak talks World War Hulk] * 15 Sep 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8373 Green World: Pak talks Incredible Hulk] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Hulk (Comics) Category:Super-Hero